


Narufuu demonkage

by nsfwotaku_naruto_666



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Naruto, Dark Sasuke, Demon Gaara, Demon bros, Evil Konaha, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Life Bonds, Mating Marks, Narufuu, demon naruto, demon sasuke, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwotaku_naruto_666/pseuds/nsfwotaku_naruto_666
Summary: Naruto and sasuke are treated like shit in konaha because they are half demon. One day they snap and attack the others of konaha 11 and get banished and are now out to find their soul mates.
Relationships: Fuu of Takigakure/Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Narufuu demonkage

**Author's Note:**

> OK HEY YOU GUYS!!!! Im trying this series I've had in my head for awhile now I hope you like it if not please give me some positive criticism and tell me what I should change I don't know if I will be continuing the Boruto "uchiha" Uzumaki series or not yet but yeah let me know what you think
> 
> Thanks NSFWOTAKU
> 
> PS. IM STILL NEW TO WRITING FAN FICTION SO PLEASE COMMENT WHETHER YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND IDEA OR NOT AND WHAT TO CHANGE I REALLY NEED TO KNOW THANKS

"Sasuke we have to hurry before it gets to late. You know how the villagers get at night when they see us.whispers a scared Naruto to a injured sasuke". "I know Naruto how about we stay in the woods tonight and head back in the morning says sasuke" who's to tired to continue to move. "Ok we can camp in this cave over here and sleep says a tired Naruto" 'they then limp to the cave and lay down and instantly fall asleep. 'In Naruto's dream "huh where am I??" he looks around curiously and see's a girl with teal green hair, amber eyes , a red hair pin looking at him and smiles. "Hello my love I've been wondering when you would finally dream of me she says". "who are you and why did you call me your love Naruto asks?". "My name is fuu I can't tell you why I called you my love since your about to awaken but find me in the forests outside of takigakuri and I will explan everything to you she says" 'she kisses him and says remember the forest of takigakuri" 'as she finishes saying that she disappears as Naruto is forced awake.' "Huh what time is it naruto asks as he checks his watch". "Oh shit its already 9 am I have to wake up Sasuke Naruto says as he starts to shake sasuke to wake him up". Sasuke wake up!!! Naruto screams in his ear "Huh what time is it Sasuke asks as he slowly sits up" "Its 9 am Naruto tells we have to hurry and head back so get the fuck up teme". "alright Im up dobe let's head back to that shit hole Sasuke says as they leave the cave and start to head back to konaha". As they walk into the village they get surrounded by the other ninjas of Konaha 11. "Where were you demons they ask" as they start to beat on them. "we were injured badly on a mission sasuke says" as he protects naruto from most of the hits. "Sasuke Naruto screams" with tears streaming down his face as he sees Sasuke gets hit in the head with a rock and sees the blood stream down his head. "All we ever do is protect you useless mother fuckers and what do we get for saving the village not but twice is beatings for the fact the our dad's couldn't keep their dicks in their pants and fucked not only our moms but other demonesses and lets not forget those female ninja whores who's husbands dicks didn't please them enough so they went and sucked off some demon dick and then said our kind raped them like as if we demons need to force anyone to have sex with us Naruto screams out the truth to the villagers. "Like right now Sakura is thinking of how good Sasuke's dick would feel in her so you want to see a demon we will show you what demons are truly capable of Naruto screams" as he starts to unleash enough bloodlust a K I to wake Sasuke wh does the same. They then start to attack their so called team mates and just as they are about to kill them the Anbu appear and knocks them out. "Lady hokage Naruto and Sasuke where appreheded for almost killing all of their team mate the Anbu leader tiger says". "What!!! lady Tsunade screams how could you have let this happen she ask" as she smashes a hole in the offices wall. "We didn't know that they would finally break and attack everyone we thought they would have became obedient weapons like the others tiger says" while trembling. "Bring them here now!!! lady Tsunade screams". "Ok my lady but what are we going to do with them?" tiger ask. "We have no choice but to bind their chakra and banish them to the sealing area under the hokage o mountian" Tsunade states. "Ok my lady" tiger says as he disappears to grab Naruto and Sasuke". 'Later in the afternoon in the center of the village'. "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are to have their chakra sealed off and trapped in the secret sealing room under the hokage mountain" states a serious Tsunade. "Bring them out so they can but punished for the crimes against the village" Says Danzo. "Naruto and Sasuke for your crimes of assault on your fellow ninja you are to be drained of your chakra and traped under the hokage's mountain says Danzo". "We will get out and you will pay dearly for what you have done to us you fucking Hippocrates you say we are the evil ones yet you beat on us for no reason then expect us to do your dirty work for you while you treat us like shit and beat on us Naruto screams" as he thrashes about while Sasuke just stands there. " You will now be drained of your chakara and chained for all of entirety Danzo says". The villagers watch with huge smiles on their faces and cheer "yes we no longer have to deal with these demons death to all demons". 'in Naruto's mindscape' Naruto finds himself inside a huge sewer and heads towards the giant cage in the middle'. "Hello Kurama can you help me escape? Naruto asks". "Hello Kit and yes I can but it will take about six months and will be extremely painful Kurama replies" "OK what do we do?? Naruto asks" "well Kit we have to fuse our souls together so we will be one. you will look like a human kitsune so you will have red hair with fox ears And nine tails your sense of smell and taste will improve as well as your hearing as will your desire to mate so you will need to find the girl in your dreams soon for she is the only one to be able to fully satisfy you. Kurama explains" "OK lets start Naruto replies" 'so excited that he's shaking in excitement'. 'inside Sasuke's mindscape' "hello Shieko can you help me escape Sasuke asks the caged incubus" "Yes I can but it will be extremely painful Shieko replies" "Thats fine Sasuke replies what do we need to do??" "We need to fuse our souls together Shieko replies. By doing this though you will gain the features of a incubus. You will grow black wings and black horns, you will be the living embodiment of lust so just being around you will cause any woman to want to be with you at any cost its both a blessing and a curse oh and your desire to mate will be heightened as well so you will need to find your soul mate sooner or later cause only she can fully satisfy you. You will find her in the forest outside of Takigakure." "Ok Lets start the process Sasuke tells Shieko" NINE MONTHS LATER "OK since your acclimated to our combined powers all you have to do is break the chains around yourselves says both Shieko and Kurama" "How do we do that?? both Naruto and Sasuke ask" "you have to channel your demonic chakara into the cains and they will break but be warned it will cause a huge explosion so you had best high tatil it out of there" the demons tell them. "OK you ready to do this" Naruto asks Sasuke who nods. all of a sudden a explosion happens and destroys the hokage's mountain. "What was that the villagers scream" as they don't see what was really important fact that two figures are walking away from the mountain. "should we really leave them alive?? Sasuke asks Naruto". "Yes we have to in order to make them think we're dead much to my disgust we have too let them live for a little while longer till we can find our mates and join the hidden demon village yokaigakure" Naruto says with disgust lacing his voice at the thought of letting the villagers that killed his mother right after she gave birth to him and his sister who's waiting for them at yokaigakuri with Sasuke's older brother who was framed for killing all of the uchihas but Sasuke and his younger sister and Sasuke twin Sasaiko. Sasaiko is also waiting for them at yokaigakure. "We need to hurry and find our mate in Takigakure forest Sasuke tells Naruto". "We need to head there fast then since konaha will be catching on to the fact that those bodys are just the skins of our old bodies. Sooner or later they will figure it out and put us in the bingo books with the highest bounty on our head they can possibly put" Naruto says. "Then lets go then Sasuke exclaimed". "OK" Naruto says as they start to head to Takigakure. TWO WEEKS LATER "We're almost there Sasuke who is all cut up and covered in blood exhaustedly announces ". "Alright cause I really need a night of sleep without girls coming into our room to fuck us and watching out for bounty hunters that konaha has been sending after us says a exhausted Naruto who clothes are all ripped and covered in blood. 'They then see a huge forest that is so dense that even with their demonic nimbleness and their smaller ninja builds had a hard time entering'. "Woah finally made it in they say as they start to walk though the woods and find a huge lake with a waterfall the size of the hokage mountain in konaha. "I am so tired ima finna pass out" Naruto says to Sasuke who unknown to Naruto is already passed out. IN SASUKE'S DREAM. "Hmmm why am I Dreaming of where I just passed out" Sasuke wonders to himself. "wait who are you Sasuke asks the girl who has blood red hair and wolf's ears with the wings of a sucubus and bright violet eyes with hints of blood red swirling within them. "I am desirae goth and you Sasuke Uchiha are my soulmate" desirae tells him. "Wait what my soulmate so Ima finna have someone who will love me forever??" Sasuke asks. "Yes but first we will have to mate with each other" Desirae explains. "OK so when I wake up you will be there??? Sasuke asks. "yes my love and so will Naruto's mate. 'Sasuke then forces himself awake and sees desirae swimming in the lake and smiles at her as he starts to strip and wades into the lake towards her'. IN NARUTO'S DREAM "Hmmm why am I dreaming of where I just passed out" Naruto wonders. "Hello my love" the girl with long teal green hair, amber eyes, two bright green and yellow bug wing coming from her back and a yellowish green dress that shows off her curves perfectly so he can see her dd size breast and her perfectly round ass says. "Hello why are you in my dreams again after so long" Naruto asks in awww as he stares at her. "Its because you have found me" she says as she looks at him while licking her lips hungerly. "But who are you and why do you call me your love??" Naruto asks. "I am your soulmate your other half" she says to him. "OK but whats your name??" Naruto asks. "I am fuu she tells him but its time for you to wake up so we can mate and combine our life force she says".

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys if anyone wants to help co author this story feel free to message me in either the comments or feel free to email me Id really enjoy the help. Thanks NSFWOTAKU666


End file.
